1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective coatings and more particularly to an improved insulative fireproof textured coating composition of improved utility.
2. Prior Art
In view of the fact that conventional home construction has a very high percentage (up to 90% or more) of flammable materials such as wood studs, rafters, joists and other framing, as well as lath work, wood flooring and sub-flooring and the like, the danger of fire is substantial. It can arise from many sources, including such hidden sources as faulty wiring, etc.
Even small commercial business buildings are fabricated largely with flammable materials and subject to the same hazards. Moreover, most conventional paints and other similar floor, wall and ceiling coating materials and coverings are highly flammable and thus add to the fire danger. For example, vinyl-based paints heat decompose to release toxic gases. In recent years efforts have been made to reduce building fire hazards by many means, including more strict electrical codes, fireproof roofing materials, etc. In some instances, flameproofing agents have been applied to internal and external walls, ceilings, etc., in the form of liquid coating compositions and the like.
Many so-called flameproof coating compositions include substantial concentrations of one or more gas-releasing components, such as thermally decomposable nitrogen-containing compounds or carbon dioxide-containing compounds, or the like to provide a protective gas blanket when decomposed by heat.
Such compositions, however, usually are severely restricted as to properties and uses, and many really are not very durable and tend to decompose and therefore are unsuitable for exterior use in contact with the elements. The gases released may also be a suffocation hazard. Moreover, such compositions also are usually relatively expensive to prepare and use and may require special application techniques. Because of these drawbacks, such compositions have not met with much success.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,000 discloses a greatly improved fireprotective liquid coating composition which includes a thermoplastic resin binder such as polyvinyl alcohol or polyvinyl acetate, in addition to a silica refractory, selected silicate, zinc oxide and alkali metal fluoro-silicate. That composition exhibits greatly improved fire resistance and stability over conventional compositions. However, it would be very desirable to further enhance such characteristics while increasing the thermal insulative properties of the coating, rendering the coating termite proof, and decreasing the cost of the coating. Such coating should also be totally pollution free and not release toxic gases, even when subjected to very high temperatures.